poundpuppies1986fandomcom-20200216-history
The Day of the Unlikely Alliance
The Day of the Unlikely Alliance is a fan-made episode written by Rigsrigsrigs10918, CartoonLover, Disneydude15, and Magic-is-cute. Premise The heroes and Kaptain Kid's gang face Techno the Terrible and both sides have no choice but to form an alliance in order to defeat Techno. Plot Part One Narrator: Three years ago, Kaptain Kid told the legend of a powerful super villain named Techno the Terrible. Today, that same legend is about to become not only our heroes' nightmare, but also Kaptain Kid's nightmare... (At Holly's Puppy Pound, Cooler and Holly are eating breakfast together.) Cooler: So, Holly, what are the plans for today? Holly: Well, Cooler, we're going to celebrate the anniversary of our puppy pound. Everybody from all divisions will be coming for the occasion. This includes games, a barbeque and then a campfire along with a movie right here on the lawn. Cooler: Awesome. Nothing can ruin this day. Absotively nothing. (At the outskirts of Poundsville, a mysterious man resembling Gamma(except for his blond hair and red cybernetic eye) approaches the city.) Man: No one will stop me from wreaking havoc on the world. Fear me, Poundsville, for I am your worst nightmare! (Back at Holly's Puppy Pound, Gamma gets a shocked look his face.) Gamma: No! No! No! He's coming! I've got to get everyone out of here before it's too late! (Gamma rushes to Holly and Cooler.) Gamma: Get everyone out of here! A terrible presence is coming! Hurry up or he will level the whole puppy pound! Holly: What?! Cooler: Who?! Gamma: Techno the Terrible! (Holly and Cooler have shocked looks on their faces.) Both: What?! Gamma: Yes! Do you remember the time Kaptain Kid told Katrina about the legend of Techno the Terrible? Both: Yes. Gamma: Well, now that legend is real. Like I said, you two need to get everyone out of here. Call for an emergency evacuation! (At the Stoneheart Mansion, Kaptain Kid and Ikshan are seen coming up with a plot to capture the heroes. Danta-Panja rushes to them.) Danta-Panja: Master! Master! Kaptain Kid: What is it? Danta-Panja: Techno the Terrible is coming! Kaptain Kid: Pfft. Come now. You must be joking. Danta-Panja: But, master....! Kaptain Kid: Shut up.... (feeling Techno's presence) oh no. Not him. Danta-Panja: I know this is odd of me to say this, but... (timidly) I'm scared. Kaptain Kid: Call for an evacuation. Get the rest of the Despicable Decade and my pirate crew. Ikshan: But what about Miss Stoneheart and the others? Kaptain Kid: Leave those idiots behind. They are no use for us anymore. Ikshan: Yes sir. (Back at Holly's Puppy Pound, all the heroes are boarding Gamma's aircraft.) Gamma: He's almost here! Quickly! Get on the craft! Lanford: Uncle Tony, what's going on? Tony: Gamma will explain everything was we get on the craft. Come on! (The heroes are aboard the aircraft. Gamma tries to start it.) Gamma: Start, you worthless hunk of junk! (Gamma senses something more ominous.) Gamma: No... No! Gloomy: What's wrong, Sensei? Gamma: Techno the Terrible is...! (Gamma is strike by a streak of gamma rays and short-circuits. He is then knocked unconscious.) Gloomy: Sensei! (Techno is seen outside, holding a ray gun.) Techno: Surprise! Didn't expect me with a gamma ray gun, eh? Be a good mink and surrender. (Gloomy runs to the passenger section.) Gloomy: Everyone! Run for your lives! Techno the Terrible is here! (Techno the Terrible breaks the door down and everyone trembles.) Techno: Here's Techno! Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan made episodes Category:What If's Category:Fan made episodes starring Cooler Category:Fan made episodes starring Gamma